You Are My Drug
by Mi-chan42
Summary: Ikuto scrambled up, staring at Tadase and trying to predict his next move. The blond man sighed, bored. "Get me those drugs and you'll be off the hook, Ikuto. I'll even throw in another thousand."  Blue eyes widened. That would pay easily for Utau...
1. Chapter 1

**GASP. WHAT IS THIS? ANOTHER STORY BY THIS SUCKISH WRITER WHO SHOULD REALLY UPDATE OTHER STORIES?**

**Why, yes. Yes it is. :'D**

**First chapters too short. Shorter than I wanted, anyways. Hope you like c:**

* * *

><p>My expert fingers jimmied the lock with the small barrette in my hands. When I heard a soft but audible <em>click<em>, I quickly slid the drawer out and glanced at was inside. So this was the infamous drug that just came out on the Black Market. Rather pathetic if you ask me. It was just a round, black, and small pill, but the effects were supposed to be enormous. I lifted the entire Zip-Lock baggie filled with them out, carefully putting them in my small satchel that was across my hip. I glanced behind me at the lump in the sheet-covered bed. He was still snoring, so I had nothing to worry about.

I waited a few beats before placing a light pink note inside of the drawer.

_Jane died_

_But no one cried_

_Because who really cared about Jane?_

Gently, I closed the drawer, smiling as the lock clicked in place once more. I lowered the head-microphone so it was in front of my mouth. "Clear?" I whispered.

"_It's all clear, Hinamori. Go through the back door, hop the fence and go down to the Headquarters." _Kukai's voice crackled through. I nodded to myself once before keeping a firm grip on my bag. I practically flew through the hallways to the glass sliding door that led to the backyard of the house. Silently, I slid it open, stepping through. I closed it behind me.

It was just so much more fun that way.

Quickly, I jumped over the large black fence that kept me from the street. I began to walk as Kukai's voice came through again.

"_Sanjo's assuming you've got them?"_

"Yeah," I said, taking them out and admiring them. "What the hell are they supposed to do, anyways? The guy had pretty low security on them."

Soon, Kairi came on. I could almost see him sliding his glasses further up on his nose, creating a glare.

"_Supposedly, they make you—"_

"_THEY PROBABLY MAKE YOU SPEW OUT RAINBOWS AND CAKES! THEN THE MUSHRO—"_

I heard a loud smack and Kukai's muttering of, _"Ow…."_

"_Anyways," _Kairi said. _"They allow you to access any world that you want, speak any tongue, and give you the ability to manipulate anyone to your commands."_

"Manipulate?" I echoed, questioning ringing in my voice.

"_I'll explain it better when you get here."_

A large building soon came into my vision. I put the drugs back inside the bag, jogging a bit faster. Part of the contract said that I had to always get back before sunrise or they would send someone after me. I walked into the structure while the automatic doors shut behind me.

I clicked the elevator, hoping to ask Kairi more about this drug. It seemed pretty special. It had better be, for all of the crap I had to go to for it.

I stepped out of the moving platform and quickly walked to the lab that I knew that Kukai and Kairi were in. I tapped in the key-code and the silver door opened. Kairi was standing in front of me, holding out a hand for me to talk.

"Congratulations on a great job, as always, Hinamori-san." I rolled my eyes.

"How many times do I have to say it, Kairi? It's _Amu._"

"HINAMORI!" A blur of brown rammed into me, crushing me into a tight grip. "I MISSED YOU!"

Immediately, Kairi's hand shot out, grabbed Kukai by the back of his collar, and ripped him off of me. I coughed a few times, attempting to regain my failed breath.

Kairi lifted him up off the ground, staring at him straight in the eye. "Kami-sama help me, Souma-san, if those drugs or Hinamori-san are injured, I'm going to rip off your di—"

Swiftly, I jumped off, waving my hands around. "K-Kairi! I'm fine!" I opened my bag and took out the perfectly safe pills, shoving them in his face. "And so are they!"

The man with glasses grunted, dropping Kukai to the floor and taking the pills from my hand. He glanced up at me. "You're sure you're fine?"

I nodded rapidly. He sighed and took out one of the small drugs, putting it on his scanner and sitting down to his laptop. Kukai stood up from the floor and gently tugged the headset off of me. He grinned, placing it on the counter.

"You did an awesome job today, Hinamori."

I smiled smugly. "I know."

He chuckled and turned to Kairi, who was holding out a pill for him to take. He dropped it into the brown-haired man's hand.

_Manipulate anyone to your command…_

In a flash, I had the pill that Kukai was going to let fall into his throat. Kairi raised an eyebrow at me and I began to stutter out an explanation.

"I-I…" I swallowed hard. "You said that this will let you manipulate anyone, right?"

Kairi nodded, his eyebrow going higher. "Amu…" He took a step towards me. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"_Amu!" a fourteen year old girl with brown pigtails screamed, waving her arms around, smacking the guards that were holding her back. She had tears streamed down her face. She twisted around and slapped one of the men. His expression turned enraged, and he raised a hand—_

"_You so much as touch a hair on her, and you will die painfully." I said in a monotone. I faced __Kazuomi. "If he touches her, I will kill myself." _

_He nodded and motioned for her to be released. She began to run towards me. Her body slammed into mine and I hugged her crying form. I patted her back as she was wracked with weeping._

_Slowly, I put my finger under her chin and lifted up her face. "It's okay, Ami," I said. "It's gonna be alright. But you need to go with Kazuomi, okay? He's going to take care of you."_

"_B-But I wanna stay with Amu-nee!" she yelled. I gripped her tighter. _

"_I know, I know you do. But you can't until I do a few favors for him, okay?"_

_She sniffled a bit and nodded. "O-Okay."_

_I embraced her once more and let her go. "Be strong, Ami. Be strong." _

_Once she had left, I fell to my knees. Kazuomi stepped over to me and crouched. "You're crying, you know that right?"_

_I glanced up to him and felt my face. Salt water was rushing down them._

I silently tilted my head and dropped the pill.


	2. Chapter 2

**YAY FOR CHAPTER TWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO~**

**Mostly because I feel actually maybeslightlyprobablynot good about this story. Although I have this horrible feeling that it's going way too quickly, but I can't do anything about that because I am A: Lazy. And B: I really want to finish a story, goddammit.**

**:3 Enjoyyy~**_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>-Ikuto-<em>

I woke up to a massive headache, wondering about the dream I just had as I put a hand to my temple. It was pounding considerably. I swung my legs over the side of the bed, my eyes still closed.

"God…" I moaned. I opened my night-colored eyes as I stood up, stretching. I cracked my neck a few times and walked down the hall way, yawning. I opened the fridge to find nothing…Mm…Maybe I should just have some milk. I took out a glass and filled it with the white liquid, drinking it in one gulp. I walked over to my back door, wondering where the neighbor's dog was; it was usually barking by this time—

My eyes caught some footprints that were in my light colored carpet, leading out to the back door.

_The drugs._

In a flash, I turned and sprinted down to my bedroom, ripping out the skeleton key from under my night shirt. I shoved it clumsily into the keyhole of the drawer I had put the baggie in. _Come on come on come on…_

They weren't there.

In its stead was a light pink note.

_Jane died,_

_But no one cried_

_Because who really cared about Jane?_

I blinked a few times, trying to process what the paper said. Jane? I thought for a moment. I didn't know any Janes. Well, there is such thing as a Jane Doe…

Maybe that's what the note is talking about? I raised an eyebrow.

_GET BACK ON TRACK, IKUTO. TADASE IS GONNA HAVE YOUR ASS WHEN HE FIGURES IT OUT._

My eyes widened; my inner self was right.

'_**Cause you're a hot mess, and I'm fallin' for you! And I'm like, 'Hot damn, lemme make you my boo!' 'Cause you can shake it, shake it, sha—**_

I fumbled for my boxer's pocket, pulling out my ringing mobile and staring at its screen. It was flashing the little bastard's name over and over again. I swallowed hard, then clicked the Accept Call button.

"H-Hello?"

"_Do you have the drugs yet, Ikuto?" _he said, annoyance obvious in his tone. I sighed, trying to prepare my eardrum.

"I did."

"_What do you mean, 'did'? That's a past tense, Ikuto."_

Damn. I was hoping he didn't catch it. I took a deep breath before rushing out. "Ihadthemlastnight, andnowthey'renothere."

"…_.What?"_

"Someone stole them."

There was about a three minute pause before Tadase's brain caught up to him and he decided it'd be a great idea to take it out on me.

"_DAMMIT, TSUKIYOMI! I TOLD YOU SPECIFICALLY TO KEEP IT SAFE, AND WHAT DO YOU DO? YOU GO AND HAVE SOMEONE STEAL IT! I SWEAR TO GOD, NO. I SWEAR TO __**SATAN**_**,**_ YOUR ASS WILL BE MINE—!"_

Slowly, I put the phone back to my ear. "I can get them back." I said without thinking.

"…_Fine. But only because I __**really **__need them._" Inwardly, I sighed a breath of relief. _"You have until—"_

"_Tada-kun~!" _I heard a high pitched female voice. I raised an eyebrow.

"…_Until Lulu-chan stops entertaining me." _You could practically see him smirking at the blonde.

Please Lulu, I prayed. Please keep messing around with Tadase's little penis and keep him busy until I get whoever stole them.

"Tadase," I said quickly before he hung up and do things to Lulu.

"_What is it?"_ he snapped at me.

"Do you have any idea who might've wanted to steal the drugs?"

"_Mm…" _he clicked his tongue. _"….It could have been Easter. They test out powerful drugs, and this one is supposed to be the newest, soo…"_

"Where can I find them?"

"_There's a large glass building downtown, by the clock tower." _You could tell I was using up his patience. _"'Kay, bye."_

I sighed as I slipped on some clothes and shoes. Stepped out the door and into the burning sunlight.

I parked my blue motorcycle in the rather small and filled parking lot in front of a huge building. I glanced at the massive sign in front.

**EASTER.**

It had so much graffiti around it, and a bird's nest in the A, but this was the place. I grabbed my keys out of the ignition and walked through the automatic doors. I saw the young secretary at the front desk tapping away at the computer. I smirked and swaggered up to her, leaning on my elbows. She glanced up at me, then took a double take before smiling seductively and winking.

"And what may I help _you _with?" she attempted to make it filled with honey, but made it sound more venomous. I ignored it.

"Do you know where they do the tests of new drugs?"

Immediately, her pose changed. She grew stiffer and her red lipstick stained lips made a thin line. "I-I'm sorry, but I'm n-not allow—"

I pulled a grin over my face that could melt a bitch's heart. I lifted up her face with my index finger, bringing her lips to my own. So close that I knew she could feel my breath, but that we weren't actually touching.

"Please, babe?"

Soon after that, I was in an elevator, waiting for the little ding to signal that I had made my destination. Once this had occurred, the doors opened and I walked through. There was only one door in the entire hallway, so I assumed it to be the lab.

Dammit. It needed a key-code. I sighed and thought of all the ideas that I could do. Eventually, it all came down to one choice.

My fist knocked on the silver door, catching the attention of the people on the inside.

"….Who is it?" I heard a curious voice ask.

"Mama Mary's Pizza." I responded. _Please work please work please work please work—_

"OH YEAH!" I heard someone shout from inside. "BRING ON THE PIZZA!" The door quickly opened to reveal a spiky haired man, about my age. He cocked his head to the side, a pout on his face. "Where's the pizza?"


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY GUYS. **

_**I'M STILL ALIVE OHAMHGHEEEE. ;D short chapter i'm so sorry ;n;**  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>-Amu-<em>

Kukai, you are in so much shit.

The blue-haired man who was in fact, _not _carrying a pizza box, quickly slammed the top of his fist upwards under Kukai's jaw. He flew backwards and landed on one of the many lab tables in the room. Kairi grabbed a knife and held it up threatingly.

The man held up his hands palm out in a surrendering move, even though he had just upper-cut my colleague. "I don't want any trouble, sir, but I'm going to need those drugs."

Kairi's eyes narrowed. He switched the blade to his right hand, trying to get a better grip. "Amu, get behind me."

I shook my head, "No, I got this—"

He turned his head and glared at me. "Get the fuck behind me."

Using the moment that his attention was free, the Prussian colored fellow grabbed Kairi's right wrist, twisting it so the knife fell. He then caught the fist that was carelessly flung towards him. He necked Kairi in a pressure point, making the man fall down to the ground, unconscious.

Having taken out both of my co-workers, he turned to me, grinning. "I bet you won't defy, eh, kitten?"

The guy was quite a bit taller than me, by at least a good five or six inches or so. He was very skinny, but I bet he was heftier than me, as well.

But me, being the cocky and prideful woman that I was, decided to take up to his challenge.

I took a few steps towards him until we were chest to chest; metaphorically. In reality it was my face to his torso and I was looking up.

"Who are you?"

One of his eyebrows rose in amusement. "I don't think that matters right now."

"I do."

"Quite frankly, I don't really care about your opinion, either." His expression changed so he was staring hard down at me. "Tell me where the drugs are, and I'll let you go harm-free."

"I don't think you need to know."

He breathed deeply from his nose. "I've had enough; I need them." The man slammed me against the wall by my shoulders and lowered himself so he was face to face with me. "_Right now._"

I winced at the forming bump at the back of my head, trying to stare at him through the stars of my sight. "W-Why do you need them?"

He shrugged. "Why do you need to know?" he shot back.

This was going utterly nowhere. I needed a plan; because going at him verbally was doing me jack shit.

Suddenly, my head felt light. The colors in the room were beginning to get brighter and more vivid; _everything _was becoming lucid. There was a tingling in my body, traveling from my fingers to my feet. I felt like my body was being rebooted, like a computer.

What the hell was happening? The wall hadn't hit me that hard…

The drugs.

I had swallowed one of the pills I had stolen.

A plan was forming, and it was most likely my last hope. What was it that Kairi had said the drugs did?

'_They allow you to access any world that you want, speak any tongue, and give you the ability to manipulate anyone to your commands.'_

A slow smile made its way across my face. The man stared at me, questioning. Let's see if I could put these bad boys into work.

I stared the man right into his eyes. That's how hypnosis happened, right? Then you swung the watch in front of their eyes and bam. Maybe this acted the same way?

"You want to let go of me," I said. My voice was slow, as if I was talking to a small child. The guy just looked at me funny, like I was crazy or something.

"Yeah, sure, maybe after you tell me where my pills are?" He said skeptically. I sighed in frustration; this was obviously failing. My breath ruffled the hair covering his forehead as the side of his mouth quirked up in amusement. "Look," he said. "Let's make a deal."

I thought for a moment, then nodded. Mainly because the drugs didn't work, and if I gave them to him, he wouldn't know how to use them either. The least I could do is get something from this disappointment.

"Okay," he shifted his position a bit so he was more comfortable, but his grip on me was just as strong as before. "You give me the pills; I'll get out of your life."

I rolled my eyes. "Uh, no. If I'm giving you anything, you gotta give back."

His eyes narrowed. "God, you're the stubborn one, aren't you?" He took a deep breath, probably trying to calm himself down so he wouldn't punch me straight out. "Fine. How about…" His eyes trailed around the room for inspiration. "I'll….Take you on a date. Girls like that stuff, right?"

"I'm not handing you over that crap just for a measly date for a guy I don't even know."

"We could get to know each other at the date."

"You'd have to buy me something over a hundred bucks, besides dinner and a movie, and then I'll think about giving you the pills."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me." I was grinning. He didn't really have a choice. I mean, he could either take up my very kind offer, in which he may or may not get his drugs back, or he could knock me out and look for the drugs in this very clean, very large laboratory which you needed a keycode that only Kairi, Kukai, and myself know to open things.

He glared. "I could always tie you up and have my way with you."

I shook my head. "You wouldn't. You're not the type."

Not gonna lie, I didn't know that. He could've been a rapist/serial killer for all I knew. But he had a softness to his eyes that told something else.

It was his turn to grin. "Wanna bet? I mean, I _did _suggest the date thing, so obviously I find you attractive. Maybe attractive enough to fuck?"

"Look man," I stated, trying to get that creepy smirk off his face. "Just take my compromise. You get your drugs, I get free dinner, its everybody's win."

He lowered his face to my neck. "I suppose…but you really are cute, you know," his teeth nipped at the skin. "I would just _love _to see you sweaty and panting—"

"Date or nothing!" I tried to sound firm as I leaned my head away from him, but my voice squeaked out at the end. I sighed internally. I felt him grin into the side of my neck, and his breath sent goose bumps sprawling across my collarbone.

"Pick you up at eight, strawberry," with that, he pulled back from me and walked to the door of the lab.

"Wait!" I called out, my body slumping to the floor without his support. I was staring at his paused back. "W-What's your name?"

He smirked over his shoulder as the next words were tossed over his shoulder.

"Ikuto Tsukiyomi."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, it's-a me, Mi-chan! Again :'D Seriously though, I'm gonna try to update a bit more, mainly because it helps calm me downnnn~~  
>Please enjoy!<strong>

* * *

><p><em>-Amu-<em>

After that sweet, lovely occurrence of a tall, anorexic-skinny man hitting on me while asking for the drugs that I had stolen from him the morning before, I had crawled over to Kairi and looked at him. Although Kukai had been the one who had actually gotten hit in a painful spot, the most I think he would have would be a sore jaw. Tsukiyomi didn't upper-cut him _that_ hard.

But honestly, when Kairi gets up, I need to tell him about how the drugs didn't work. I frowned. No one in the Market is gonna like that. Which means that Kazuomi won't be able to sell the drugs for a high price, thus I would have to do more jobs to get back Ami.

Goddammit.

Slowly I stood up, walking over to a cabinet with pillows inside. I grabbed three, placing two under Kairi's head and the last one under Kukai's. I scribbled a note saying what happened, who it was, the fact that I would have to speak to Kairi when he got up, and that I'd be gone for a bit. I nicked my satchel from the counter on my way out.

I left the lab, locking it up with the keypad and going down the elevator. I opened up my satchel, taking out some Advil and popping a pill for my increasing headache. I passed by Yuki, the secretary, who was busy inspecting her fingernails for any blemishes. I smiled wearily at her.

"What's up, Yuki?"

She rolled her eyes while smirking. "Totally got hit on by a completely _gorgeous _model!" she bragged. "At least, he could've passed for one."

I raised a quizzical eyebrow at her. "Eh? What'd he look—"

Then it hit me.

Anyone who went upstairs had to go by her.

_Including a certain blue-haired freak._

I stared at her. "You're talking about a thin, sticklike guy, right?"

Now it was her turn for the eyebrow. "How'd you know?"

I sighed heavily. I should have known. We really, _really_ need a new secretary. "He took out Kairi and Kukai. He wanted the new drugs we got."

"T-Took out?!" her cherry-red lips dropped open. "L-Like k-k-killed—?"

I shook my head. "No, just unconscious." I scowled at her. "But you need to keep an eye out for more people like that! How could you let him go upstairs when you know that we were up there?!"

She pouted, back to normal now that no one was dead. "It wasn't my fault!"

"How was it not your fault?" I deadpanned. She opened her mouth to reply, but I cut her off, walking backwards towards the doors. "Don't answer that. Just…Don't let him back in, okay?"

She nodded fiercely, saluting me. "No worries, Amu! I got your back!"

I nodded, laughing a bit and turning so I was facing where I was heading. Pushing the glass doors open with my forearm, I glanced around for anyone. As soon as I caught myself doing that, I shook my head.

"Amu, there's no point in being paranoid!" I scolded myself out loud; a bad habit I had picked up from Ami.

Shaking my head firmly once more, I walked down to a small café not too far from the Easter building. I readjusted my bag on my shoulder as I sat down in one of their outdoor tables.

"Hello, how may I help you today?" a waiter with long, purplish hair smiled at me. Slowly, my own lips tugged upwards. Scanning the menu quickly, I just decided to get what I always did.

"I would like a mocha chai tea with boba, please," I replied, handing over the menu to his awaiting hands. He nodded and strolled back into the café.

I released a breath I hadn't known I was holding. Chill. Nothing's wrong, he's not going to pop out of the blue and peck at your neck again—

Hands came around the back of my head and blocked out my vision. Goosebumps broke out across my shoulders at the memory of _him _smirking at me. Quickly, I shoved at the offending hands with my own, but to no avail.

"Get _off—_"

"_Relax,_ Amu-chan," a voice whispered into my ear. I halted my struggling immediately, now curious. The hands slowly removed themselves and I leaned my head back, staring at the man.

"Tadase?"

His reddish-pink eyes lit up at his name as he laughed slightly. He walked around me and sat down at the other end of the table. "How have you been?"

"Pretty good, for the most part," I said, gently reaching to the back of my head at the bump from Tsukiyomi. I winced lightly.

Tadase raised an eyebrow. "Really now?"

I smiled sheepishly. "Yes, really—enough about me. How are you and Lulu-chan?"

Slowly, his expression furrowed into a scowl and he tapped his fingertips against the table loudly. "Non-existent, right now." He pulled his eyelids down like he used to a lot when he was younger, and frustrated. "I just don't understand what she wants from me!"

I rolled my eyes. "Have you ever spoken about your feelings or an actual _relationship_ with her?"

He slumped down in his seat. "No, but—"

"That's what I thought," I said, cutting him off. "Tadase, we've talked about this. Not every girl is in it for the sex."

"_You_ were…"

Instantly, I flicked him in the forehead, my eyes narrow and sharp. He grimaced at the pain. "We're not going through this again."

He sighed, before reaching for my hand. "C'mon, Amu, don't you remember all those long, steamy nights? The pain, the pleasure—"

I shoved my fingers into my ears. "LALALALALALA! I'M NOT LISTENING!"

He jumped in his seat, glaring at me harshly and trying to tug my hands away from my head. "Would you just _shut up—"_

Suddenly, the waiter from before came back, raising an eyebrow at us and smiling awkwardly. Tadase let go of my arms and I took out my fingers, smirking. The waiter gently placed the steaming cup of tea down in front of me.

"Thank you," I grinned, stirring the liquid with the plastic stick he had given me. He nodded, then looked at Tadase.

"Is there anything you would like today?"

The blond shook his head. "No, thank you." He stood up, glaring down at me. "I'm actually leaving. Good day to you, Amu-chan."

I just sipped at my tea, staring at him. Rolling his eyes, he walked away. The waiter faced me once more. "Do you want anything else, miss?"

I smiled once more. "This is enough, thank you."


End file.
